Discworld Music Drabble I
by TiliaofAnkh
Summary: Fluff alarm! My first Music Drabble - read and enjoy! :D


**Hey everyone!**

**Well, this is a Music Drabble, as the title says ... but it wouldn't be there if MistressParamore wouldn't have helped me with it! Thank you very much! :*  
**

**So then, I guess there's nothing more to say than: Enjoy reading, turn on the music and please leave me a comment! :D**

* * *

_**Rules:**_

_**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**_

_**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**_

_**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**_

_**4. Do ten of these, then post them.**_

* * *

_Fandom_: Terry Pratchett's Discworld! (Surprise, surprise!)

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing, all those wonderful characters belong to PTerry! *sob*

_Pairing:_ Sam/Sybil

_Rating:_ K

* * *

**01 Dancing In The Dark - Amy McDonald**

_Vimes is tired ..._

The door of the little room was wrenched open.

A figure limped into it, over the filthy floor and dragged itself onto the bed.

Vimes groaned. Every bone of his body was hurting. It felt like even his skin would be broken. His ribs burned like hell, but he tried to ignore it and got up. In the corner Errol looked up at him with his great eyes.

'Hey, lad', murmured Vimes. 'What'd you eat?' The dragon grumbled. Vimes sighed and looked at his face in the mirror.

His face looked like a complete mess and his eyes were tired, underlined with dark shadows His face was laced all over with cuts. 'Man, I'm gettin' nowhere, Errol, y'know?', he said and sat down again. His thoughts went back to _her_ again. And this was the first time Vimes realized he just needed her ... her face, her eyes, her voice ... her softness ...

Maybe she could save him. But how could she look at a man like him?

Vimes snorted and waited in the darkness.

* * *

**02 Remember When - Avril Lavigne**

_Sybil remembers ..._

Lady Sybil let go and allowed the tears to stream down her face. She felt so ... lonely and empty. It was a loneliness she never knew her heart could hold. This strange feeling she felt everytime he was near ...

What had gone wrong? Was it because of her? Did she bore him or make him upset? She hid her face in her hands and sobbed while she thought of the man - of this man who had crashed into her life so suddenly and who she now didn't want to go away again.

He lived for the badge. And she lived for dragons. The chance of anything could happening between them was about a million to one But ... it could work.

Sybil got up and stroked her hands over her dress.

So. He had walked through this door, hadn't he? Well, _she_ would _too_!

* * *

**03 I Hate Love - Claude Kelly**

_A heart never lies ..._

She watched Vimes leaving. Lady Sybil felt the tears burning in her eyes. Angrily she wiped them away ... her oh-so stupid heart! She was getting nowhere with it! He wasn't coming again, she knew it. Because she'd completely messed up. Touching his hand! Sybil snorted bitterly. But she still saw his face ... this face with those wonderful, dark eyes, filled with strength, his muscled body, his messy hair, his voice ... Sybil twitched her hands angrily. _'Stop that!'_, she scolded herself '_That's _stupid_! You never really cared about love, did you? You never really thought about falling in love or ... or getting married ... or ... having a relationship! So why start _now_? That's stupid! Stupid and childish ...'_

* * *

**04 A Wish For Something More - Amy McDonald**

_Sybil's secret wish ..._

'Goodbye.'

'Goodbye ...'

Lady Sybil Ramkin watched Sam Vimes walking down the driveway, leaning against the door. Watching him walk away made her feel like she wanted to follow himm... his breastplate glimmered in the moonlight. She sighed and took one more lingering look, then she closed the door and went into the library. She had her dragons. Sure. But they weren't human. They couldn't talk, nor understand what she said. But _he_ did ... oh yes, he _did_.

She had spent the cast majority of her life, at least the adult part, immersed in the company of swamp dragons and the Upper Class dragon breeding of society - she had everything a woman could want, except ... love.

The only thing she wished for, was that a special copper turned around to see her, looked after her with a lingering look.

She wished for ... a romance that went a lifetime.

She wanted to spend her live with an other person.

She wished for something more.

* * *

**05 Run - Daughter**

Sybil sat in the library. It was three o'clock at night. Again.

She had waited with dinner for him. Again.

She hadn't slept. Again.

But ... she was a copper's wife. And she had been aware of all these things when she had married Sam. It was a part of everything, of their whole relationship.

Still, she was worried about him. Everytime he got home he was tired and in a bad mood. A whole week's work, some mass murder that messed up the city again.

But it wasn't important. It wasn't important how late he came home, just that came back safe and sound. Though the laundry girl had told her about the bloodstains ... she knew Sam got angry. And she knew about the fights. But she loved that about him - this strength, the will to make the world a better place.

As she looked out the window, she saw a figure limping up Scoone Avnue.

Sybil smiled and stood up.

He was home.

* * *

**06 Candles - Daughter**

_Fluffy evening at home ..._

Vimes carefully shut the door. He found Sybil and Young Sam in the Library. The boy was peacefully asleep in his mother's arms, snoring gently. Sybil looked up at him, smiling lovingly as he bent down giving his wife a kiss.

'You're early', she said.

Vimes shrugged. 'I thought I'd come home to look after my beautiful wife.'

She laughed. 'Flattery will get you so far, Mister Vimes!'

Before Vimes could say anything she stood up, grinning. 'I'll just put our lovely son to bed ... I'll be with you in a minute, dear.'

'Don't let me wait too long', Vimes growled.

She smiled sweetly. 'Promise.'

* * *

**07 Blue And Grey - Daughter**

_It seems like a fairytale ..._

Sybil opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was her sleeping husband, snuggled into the huge pillow. Lady Sybil smiled softly. He seemed so peaceful when he slept and looked younger. The weight of the day disappeared when he slept beside her. She tried to stifle the grin that played on her lips. He had given her everything. She was, well, happy. Now she just couldn't imagine what it would be like to live her life alone.

'What luck he walked through my door', she thought. 'Oh yes. What luck you had, lady. The copper and the swamp dragon lady.' People thought they were crazy.

But they could talk - it didn't bother her.

It was _her_ life, hers and Sam's.

It was their fairytale.

* * *

**08 Still Breathing - Mayday Parade**

_Living in the past is hard. But dying in the past in incredibly easy ..._

'Move them.'

'But, Sarge, they-'

'_Do_ it!'

'Yes! Sah!'

Vimes looked after them, as they hurried away. He sighed. He wouldn't be able to get out of it, that's for sure. But he couldn't stop - not now. Not in the hour of need.

His thoughts went back to future, back to Sybil. He had made a promise. When he came back - _if_ he came back - everything would change. He'd be more sensible, pay her more attention and be more loving.

He knew it was going to be hard. It was, already. _'You're going to handle it. We handled it. Everything will be alright. You'll be back with Sybil and then you'll have a child and then everything will make sense.'_

He was ready. Sam Vimes was ready to give it all.

And he was still breathing.

* * *

**09 Choose To Be Me - Sunrise Avenue**

_Vimes needs a smile ..._

It was a rainy night. Sam Vimes was leaning against a wall and stared at nothing. Rain began dripping onto his neck. But it didn't matter. It was just _rain_ - he'd dry later.

'_You chose to do it'_, he reminded himself.

'_No'_, his honest inner voice whispered. _'You didn't have a choice. You just joined the watch for the money and the lodgings.'_

Nah, that didn't even _matter_.

His thoughts went back to Lafy Ramkin. She had smiled at him. Strange. All of the other women just raised an eyebrow or wrinkled their noses.

Did she like him? Probably, otherwise she wouldn't have smiled at him ...

Sam Vimes crossed his arms, looking satisfied. '_Well'_, he thought, _'Maybe I didn't choose to be a copper, but at least I choose to be _**me**_.'_

* * *

**10 Superman - Taylor Swift**

_He saves her day ..._

'I'msorrygottogocouldbeI'mhomelate!'

Sam Vimes stumbled out of the house, his stunned wife looking after him.

Sybil sighed and leaned her head against the window, watching him running across the driveway. As soon as he had gone, she instantly saw his face again. He was irrational, sure ... but not that bad. He had a healthy amount of insanity for a copper.

Sybil nearly winced as she realized something, something very important. Then she sighed again and whispered: 'And you forgot to tell him you love him. Again.'

She knew he was never far away. He was always near by. But ... sometimes she feared he would forget her, over work.

She shook her head. 'No', she scolded herself, 'How can you say that? He's your husband! So stop thinking about it and focus on the dragons! Do something useful!'

Later, a clacks message arrived.

'I forgot to say: I love you.'

Sybil smiled.


End file.
